10 days w Challenge
by D'L6f
Summary: Did the couple could make it ? Love story XiaoyuXJin, HwoarangXAsuka, ChristieXEddie, PandaXKuma, AnnaXPaul introducting ! and Family reunion of NinaXSteve and the NEVER make it couple LiliXKazuya Check it out !
1. Intro Intro !

Narator : Hey ya' everyone ! let's make it straight, I'm newbie ! and don't gasp, nor pretend to gasp !

Other : ok ! *gasp*

Narator : you gasp !

Other : we write gasp only !

Narator : that's the same and you gasp again !

Other : stop the gasp stuff and do the next fuckin thing !

Narator : FINE ! let's introduce ! our tekken Fighter !

Other : yeii !

Narator : first, our fav player, I mean who else that doesn't like this guy, Jin Kazama !

Other : yeii !

Jin : what ever (coldly [I told ya' Jin is cold !])

Narator : cold ! now the next another Kazama, Asuka Kazama !

Other : aww ….

Asuka : y ? y aww ?

Other : your dad is still in the hospital …

Asuka : nyeh, he's fine now ….

Other : in that case, yeii !

Narator : *gulp* ok … next is the cute Chinese girl that had a crush on Jin, Xiaoyu !

Other : yeii !

Xiao : hi ! ^_^ (waving)

Narator : isn't she adorable ! ^_^

Other : yess, ^_^

Narator : now Move on ! our fav assassin ! Nina Wiliams !

Other : kyaa ! (run away )

Nina : y y' all run away ?

Other : you gonna kill us !

Other Tekken Fighter (TF): gaaah ! (Run away )

Nina : dude I'm so not gonna kill, y' all !

Other and TF : ok … (go back )

Narator : umm, that's weird *sweat drop* ok, next d' assassin sis' Anna Wiliams

Other : yeii !

Anna : Hi !

Nina : I'm not gonna kill y' all, but I'm surely gonna kill her !

Anna : no way sis', I'm too strong for ya'

Nina : not your not !

Anna : are too !

Nina : are not ! (Nina and anna fighting like a kid !)

Narator : shut your fuckin kid fight and move on ! (angry)

Nina&Anna : sorry mr. Narator ….(sad look ! like a kid !)

Narator : good ! now d' next is, the most devil possess boy ! Kazuya Mishima !

Other : yeii !

Kazuya : what ever (Like his son Jin, coldly !)

Narator : well like Father …

Other : …Like son

Narator : good ! now our most girlygirl and pink lovers of all ! Lili !

Other : yeii !

Lili : I wan't y' all say 'pink' !

Other : pink !?

Lili : good ! next time, call me Emily, Lili is my undercover name o_-

Narator : ok … now move on, to our cute cuddly couple ! Kuma and Panda !

Other : yeii !

Panda : grrrrr (We are not a couple ! who say we a couple !)

Kuma : grrrrr (I do honey bunny !)

Panda : grrrrr (Fu*k you Kuma ! )

Kuma : grrrrr (I'm not, but I loved to !)

Narator : growling much ! now our Fav Capoeira couple ! Eddy and Christie !

Other : yeii !

Christie and Eddy : heii ! *then kissed each other*

Other : awwww ….

Narator : CUTE ^_^ now the best fighter in d' universe ! Paul !

Other : yeii !

Paul : duh, heii !

Kuma : grrrr (no ! he's the dumbest in the Universe !)

Paul : jeez ! shut up !

Other : hahahahhahahahah

Narator : hahahahahha ! okay, now, The korean red haired boy ! Hwoarang !

Other (girl) : hwoaraaaaaang ! you're freakin cute !

Hwoarang : Thanks girl *Wink* o_-

Other (girls) : gyaaaaaaaaaa ! 0.0

Narator : Hwoarang ! (the narrator is a girl !) now move on to …. Steve !

Other : yeii !

Steve : thank's y' all !

Narator : now ! the Rule ! The rule is :

This is a challenge, and each day you will have new challenge, you will have 10 challenge ! and put it in couple ! here's the couple list :

Xiaoyu and Jin (XJ)

Asuka and Hwoarang (AH)

Nina and Steve (NS)

Anna and Paul (AP)

Lili and Kazuya (LK)

Panda and Kuma (PK)

Christie and Eddie (CE)

Each couple Have 1 room, Room 101 – room 107 understood ?

TF : yes !

Narator : good ! let the game begin ! start from …… TOMORROW !

TF : owh … -_-

Narator : now y' all may enter your room …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Wait 4 d' next chap ! ^_^


	2. at night at each room

_~at night~_

**XJ's Room :**

Jin : Man this extra tournament suck !

Xiao: I agree w/ you Jin, it's pointless …

Jin : …and useless !

Xiao: do you have been thinking to go back to school ?

Jin : Xiao, I'm 21 ! I'm too old to go to high school

Xiao: I mean College, after all, your grandpa could pay a college money for you

Jin : yeah, that man is rich, but y in the earth he gave us single bed !

Xiao: but it's king sized …

Jin : but it's no way I would sleep in one bed w/ you, I'm ok w/ it, but you ?

Xiao: I'm ok, as long you didn't do more than just a touch …

Jin : what about a kiss ?

Xiao: a kiss ? *blushing*

Jin : yes, y ? I can't have one am I ?

Xiao: yes you may !

Jin : you are so cute ! *make out w/ her*

Xiao: you're awesome !

Jin : thx *make out [plenty time]*

**AH's room :**

Asuka : good room, what ! single bed !

Hwoarang : Perfect !

Asuka : Gah ! there's no way I slept w/ you !

Hwoarang : Chill Babe !

Asuka : I'm not your babe !

Hwoarang : yes you do ! *French kiss her*

Asuka : you ! give that again ! *French kiss him*

**NS's room :**

Steve : whoa' mom we're in Luck !

Nina : yes ! double bed ! kid-o !

Nina and Steve : Woo hoo ! *Jump on the bed*

**AP's room :**

Paul : How's the bed ? is it single or double ?

Anna: see by yourself ! (angry)

Paul : I can't, I bring in your suit case's

Anna: well bring it here and see by your self !(angry)

Paul : grrr !

Anna: who's the girl in the couple ?

Paul : you …

Anna: well it means ?

Paul : your wish is my command

Anna: good

**LK's room :**

Kazuya: Lucky us, it's double

Lili : oooh, y my couple is you ?! Old man !

Kazuya : I'm not that old !

Lili : still ! Your son is 21 !

Kazuya : shut up miss blondie ! straight hair is so last year ! un-rebounding it girl !

Lili : It's natural ! and I love it, and you ! talk about last century cloth ! what are you ? 100 ?

Kazuya : 49 !

Lili : What ever and The hair, uh oh ! weird spike ! are you have electricity there ? Last season, and you complained about my hair ! no way !

And Lili and Kazuya arguing about fashion, ALL NIGHT LONG !

**CE's room:**

Eddie : single bed honey !

Christie : Yey !*kissed Eddie*

Eddie : aww, you're so cute ! *French kissed her*

Christie : you are too good honey ! *French kissed Eddie*

Eddie : and you're better *Kissed Christie in the neck*

Christie : uh, Eddie ! you forget to lock the door

Eddie : ok honey *lock the door* ok ! let's sleep !

Christie : Change first *changing to Pj's(her PJ's is a short that probably 1 inch long from her waist and a tank top)*

Eddie : you look sexy *Change to his PJ's (his PJ's is a Pants ONLY !)*

Christie : you too *kissed her*

**PK's room :**

Kuma : grrr (how did we get a room ?)

Panda : grrr (well, they really treat us like a human !)

Kuma & Panda : grrr (Double bed king sized !)

Kuma : grr (I really love my Master)

Panda : (I really love my Trainer [Heihachi])

Kuma & Panda : grrr ( We Love Heihachi 4 eva !)


	3. Day one

_~Day one~_

Speakerphone: HEY Y' ALL !

Every1 (in different room) : GAAAAH !

Speakerphone: Jeez, I told y' Dad, they Shocked …

Heihachi (in speakerphone): Perfect ! hei ! Lee, just moving on !

Lee : ok, Fighter I need you to be in your first Challenge Location, The Beach

Hwoarang : who's the Bitch ?

Lee : Beach ! B-E-A-C-H ! hell god, is all your thinking about is girl ?

Asuka : Yes He did ! Hell Hwoarang ! give me another kiss or I'll kick y' ass !

Every1 : Shut it AH couple ! Lee MOVE ON !

AH : gyaaa _(sad)

Lee : ok, The first Challenge is in the Beach, your Host is Lei, meet him at 9 o'clock !

Every1 : ok ! ^_^

_~Location: Beach~_

_~Time : 09:30 ~_

Lei : Welcome to your first Challenge !

Paul : Man your late !

Lei : WHAT EVER PAUL ! YOU NOTHING THAN A DUMBASS ! IT'S still 9 o'clock !

Every1 : 9:30 !

Lei : God my watch is stink ! ok your first challenge is … Swimming !

Jin : What was that supposed to do w/ fighting ?

Lei : Nothing ! so shut up Kazama !

Asuka : hey I didn't say anything yet !

Lei : not you ! ok here's the rule, Speakerphone guy !

Jin : Just say it Lee ok ! he is Lee !

Lee : Jin, your smart ! I'm proud of my nephew ! un-like Lei the idiot !

Lei : Hei !(angry)

Lee : Hi to you too Lei, ok here's the rule

_Each fighter will swim w/ their couple, their leg was both tied, so should I say, Boys ! use your swimwear and girls ! Wear those bikinis ! and Let the GAME BEGIN ! _

TF girls : PREVERT !

Lee : what ever … but you do look sexy in those bikinis

Christie : Thanks ! "^_^" (Blushing)

TF girls : Shut it Christie !

_~Game~_

Kuma : grr (Panda you look sexy !)

Panda : grr ( what ever you pervert !)

Lei : and ….. START !

**-They begin to swim except Lili and Kazuya-**

Lili : god ! You should really buy new swimwear ! those are so last season !

Kazuya : Shut the hell up ! and start Swimming !

Lili : I can't swim ! but I play golf !

Kazuya : GOD KILL ME NOW !

Lili : you can't pray to God to kill you !

Kazuya : Shut it and swim !

Lili : FINE !

**And when Lili and Kazuya start to swim …**

Lei : The Race is Finish !

LK : WHAT !

Lei : hey, they all already come back here except you …

Steve : … and w' all know who lose !

LK : shut it British boy !

Lei : No ! he's right ! (in girly tone)

Anna : what are you ? in love w/ the boy ?

Lei : I'm defending him …

Anna : just like a gay couple …

Lei : ok what ever ! and the first price is, the AH couple, The second is XJ couple and the Third is CE couple ! congratulation to the winner, and I supposed Lili and Kazuya go back home coz' they Lost, thanks and Lee want to make announcement

Lee : thanks Lei ! there's an announcement I'd like to make

_Ok, Since the challenge is 10 days and there 7 group of you, so I'd like to declared the schedule :_

_~Day 1 : Challenge (1 group go home)_

_~Day 2 : Challenge (1 group go home)_

_~Day 3 : Day off (Three day shopping spree)_

_~Day 4 : Challenge (1 group go home)_

_~Day 5 : Challenge ( 1 group go home)_

_~Day 6 : Day off ( Red and Black party)_

_~Day 7 : Challenge (1 group go home)_

_~Day 8 : Final Challenge (1 group go home)_

_~Day 9 : Day off ( free day)_

_~Day 10: Final Dance_

_The three day shopping spree, Red and Black Party, and Final Dance is for Every1 even the eliminated group !_

That's all thanks

Eddie : man this is stink !

TF : y' think !?


End file.
